TWENTY FIVE MINUTES
by bladecutter09
Summary: He was late and damn it all he knew he lost it. With Imai's help, the tragic ending became a happy ever after  A song based fanfiction with a  happy ending. enjoy reading.


TWENTY FIVE MINUTES

-bladecutter09-

to all who reviewed my oneshot entitled Natsume's not so bad valentines. thanks very much.

Britishmeixi27, tnx for stopping by on my inbox for your review. I really appreciate the thought.

MeeshiruAkeMiwHiteAngel, haha. u are flattering me.

to all who added me to his/her favorite stories/authors list I am very grateful

MangAnimePrincess

hope you like this.

A GAKUEN ALICE ONESHOT FANFICTION

A song inspired fan fiction. (NATSUXMIKAN)

Dressed in pure white wedding gown, she was standing there smiling. I could feel the sweat trickling down my face. Her auburn eyes met mines. Her sunny smile vanished and turned into frowned. Her eyes holding back the tears of regret, she slowly and cautiously approached me.

"Natsume" She called. Her voice weak yet clear. She stands in front of me unsure how to react. She forced a fake smile. I tried to be stoic.

"Mikan" I replied. She bowed her head. It was so easy to see what she was feeling. Since the old times, she was like an open book. Still the regret lurching on my stomach was something I could not erase. "Congrats?" She awkwardly smiled.

"Tha-Thanks." She whispered. Out of the corner I saw her friend, Imai. She was staring at me with hatred. I understand. Standing next to the Ice Queen is my best friend, _her_ groom. I entered the church and marched towards Ruka.

"Hey."

"Natsume" Hotaru's glares feels like daggers piercing my heart. I know, without her saying, that she was blaming me for this turn of events.

"Congrats"

"Yeah. Thanks"

"Take care of her"

"Sorry fire boy. You're late" Imai snapped. I know. Damn it. I know. It was my fault all right. I forced Ruka to enter this situation giving Imai her broken heart. I was a coward. I was afraid to open my heart that I pushed the only one reason for my existence.

The church was decorated beautifully. If it wasn't for my foolishness, I would be marrying her instead of Ruka.

FLASHBACK:  
"Natsume, this is your fiancé, Mikan Sakura" my father introduced the woman beside him. A beautiful lady with a waist-length brunette hair and clear chocolate eyes.

"I am Sakura Mikan, it is a pleasure to meet you" she introduced with an eye blinding smile.

**If only by that time I held her hands and kissed it would she be mine?**

Mikan presented a blue box wrapped in a white ribbon. "Here, Happy Birthday, Natsume" She smiled happily. I remember the small ruby carved keychain shaped like a flame. "Do you like it?" She was waiting with a very nervous face.

**If I was true to myself and treasured everything she gave, would fate change?**

"Mikan, this is Ruka. Your second fiancé in line." Aunt Yuka, Mikan's mother, introduced the man beside her with a big smile. The man was my best friend. A man with gentler characteristics. Kind cerulean blue eyes and clear blonde hair, she smiled awkwardly.

**If I claimed my rights to her by that time, would I be the one to make her smile today?**

"Natsume, I- I am in love with you" she shouted despite her weak voice, it was strong enough for me to hear. Strong enough to hear despite the sounds of the raindrops. She slumped and let go of my sleeves as I left her crying soaked in the rain.

**If I held her fragile body by that time, would she be at her happiest?**

"Natsume, Mikan broke your engagement with her and agreed to take the Nogi Enterprise heir's arrangement" Aoi, my dear sister, informed. She knew what would happen. She slapped me hard.

"Stupid Natsume! Don't worry, you won't hear anything about them any longer" Aoi screamed before she marched her way out of the room.

**If I opened my heart, would I be able to take what's rightfully mine?**

I realised everything and left my dreams, desperately trying to search for her once more. To make her mine once more, but I was late, I didn't know that the wedding was today. By the time I got on the church. She was on the altar with her family and friends taking memorial pictures of the wedding. Damn, I was late. It was twenty five minutes late for me to change things back to what I wanted. I was a fool for letting her go.

"NATSUME, NATSUME, HEY NATSUME" I opened my eyes and found darkness. I took the manga covering my face and was relieve to saw her deep chocolate eyes staring at me with enough happiness. She was sitting beside me with her smile that melted my frozen heart. Beside her, were the miracles we created together, the reason of our lives.

"Ne, Papa, let's play" A raven haired little girl with an innocent mocha-colored eyes smiled at him, behind her was a frowning crimson eyed young boy with auburn hair dragging his black teddy bear.

"Haruka, Fuyuki, take your father's arms" Haruka, my daughter, obeyed while Fuyuki, my son, sighed dementedly. I smirk and whispered something to Haruka making her stop clinging to my arms. Mikan pouted.

A miracle like this to exist, is it really alright for me to take? As if reading my mind, Mikan kissed me lightly and smiled. If it is then I would be greedy to never let it go.

FLASHBACK

"Even though you're already married I want you to know this, listen carefully, I love you and that I will always do" I said dementedly and turned. I know my place was not in this church. Though I receive a smile from her does not mean that I'll be with her.

"Where the heck are you going, Hyuuga?" I turned around and was surprised when Hotaru smirked and Ruka smiled. They grabbed me and ordered me to change in a white tuxedo. Inside the dressing room, Ruka smiled at me with relief.

"I am glad to be your best man"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"What? I'm talking about your wedding"

"What is your sleep talking all about?"

"He is neither sleep talking nor dreaming, Hyuuga. Like hell, I would surrender and watch my loved ones suffer due to your cowardice. I already predicted the outcome so I prepared all the necessary preparations to take. If you read the sign then you would have read it, Hyuuga-Sakura Nuptials and guessed it but you were desperate and entered the hall without thinking. Now then, Hyuuga, will you marry Mikan or broke her heart again?"

"That's the longest line I heard from you, Imai"

"I didn't ask for that answer, Hyuuga. Don't test my patience its already growing thinner as we speak"

"Why ask when you already know the answer? It is as you predicted, right?

" Enough chitchatting and hurry to the altar" I stood feeling elated. The witch did it this time but I guess I have a lifetime to pay to the stupid witch not that I would admit it though. As I walked out the door I heard her plead with satisfaction "Take care of her, Bastard"

I walk towards the aisle with a happy expression. Everyone knew what it was all about so they already knew the situation. I was glad not to make the same mistake twice.

"is that the day you became mama and papa?" Haruka asked. I nodded. Haruka really resembles her mother, though she has my complexion and hair.

"so you became foolish once, father?" Fuyuki questioned and I give him a knowing glare. He sighed and smirked before he added "I guess foolishness runs on blood and is very contagious but thanked god you were cured"

"Wow. That was more than five words. Hurray for Fuyu" Haruka cheered. Furuki glared and smacked her head.

"Stupid"

"You meanie" Fuyu and Haruka continued to fight with each other as Mikan laughed at them. Fuyu was wearing his your a stupid sister and you know that look that he received from me. I smiled. A smile only the three of them was allowed to see. Mikan noticed it and smiled at me sweetly. I took her waist and pulled her closer to me.

"I love you and I'll always do" I whispered making her blush, she grinned elatedly and hugged me. Soon she found her lips to mine.

"Yuck" Fuyu interrupted looking at both of us disgusted while Haruka was amazed. Fuyu glared at her sister and said "Not that you could get Akihiro do that to you" I stood up and scolded Haruka about being young to get a boyfriend while Mikan was laughing and Fuyu,having the sister complex that he had, smirked triumphantly. If only thing were to continue like this, how happy would it been. twenty five minutes. twenty five minutes is all it takes to change the course of fate.

END ^_^

i just had this idea when listening at my father's cds. I mean The song 25 Minutes has a very bad ending and I dont want that so I did some twist. I hope you like it.

Mikan: How come you only do oneshot?

ME: well, this is a shared account and I dont want my sister to get angry

Natsume: leave your stupid sister on her mood swings

ME: yeah right and I HAVE TO DEAL WITH HER AND HER TORTURES FOR A WEEK! *shivers just by the thought*

Mikan: putting that aside, please review and pray that Shinchan would have the courage to write a not oneshot stories

Natsume: whatever she says. She is lazy

ME: Shut up or I'll strip you with yar alice and let Hotaru toast you on my next story!

Hotaru: (appearing out of nowhere) With honor *grins dangerously*


End file.
